War Mace
Overview War Mace is a melee powerset. It is a Tanker secondary power set in City of Heroes and as of Issue 12 a Brute primary power set in City of Villains. You can wield a Medieval Mace or other graphic variations and master a variety of powerful Smashing attacks. Attack speeds are good, and the weight of the Mace has good Disorienting capabilities. The sheer weight of this weapon give it a bonus to hit. Power Tables Brute As of Issue 12, the War Mace powerset is available as a primary set for Brutes. The following table shows which powers are available and at what level: Tanker The War Mace powerset is available as a secondary set for Tankers. The following table shows which powers are available and at what level: Powers The following are powers in the War Mace powerset. Bash You perform a Bashing attack with your mace that deals moderate damage, and can sometimes Disorient your opponent. }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Build Up Greatly increases the amount of damage you deal for a few seconds, as well as slightly increasing your chance to hit. }} }} }} }} Clobber You Clobber your foe's head in order to Disorient him. This attack does little damage on its own, but can leave most opponents Disoriented for a very long time. }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Crowd Control You swing your mace in a wide arc in front of you. This attack strikes all foes within melee range, deals them serious damage, and knocks them down. }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Jawbreaker This upward swing attempts to shatter your opponent's jaw, and has a chance to send him flying upwards into the air. }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Pulverize You attempt to Pulverize your opponent. This attack is slower than Bash but causes more damage. It also has a chance of Disorienting your opponent for a brief time. }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Shatter You attempt to Shatter the bones of your opponent by striking them with all your might. This attack will deal great damage and can knock foes back a great ways. The power of this attack can actually extend a short distance through multiple foes. }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Taunt Taunts a foe, and all foes around him, to attack you. Useful for pulling villains off an ally who finds himself in over his head. }} }} }} }} }} Whirling Mace You swing your mace in a circle all around you, attacking everyone in melee range. Your Whirling Mace deals moderate damage, and has a chance to Disorient every foe you hit. }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Notes * The powers Clobber and Jawbreaker were switched in the order that you can obtain them on August 1, 2006. External Links * |Archetype=Tanker|Type=Melee}} Category:Melee power sets Category:Scrapper power sets Category:Tanker power sets Category:Brute power sets